The Sillies' Forest Frolic
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Irving/Dr. Roberts, Jeremy/Moff] When The Sillies notice that one of their bandmates has gone missing, they go on a search to find him, only to discover him in a weird predicament. A commissioned story written by an author who wishes to stay anonymous. Based on the episode "Dad Band".


Irving Beaks smiled, taking a sip of the grape soda handed to him as he used his other hand to sign autographs. It was just another typical day for the stay-at-home dad turned children's rock icon, his schedules for the past month had been nothing but him and his buddies jamming out at practically every child's birthday party in the woods. Not that he minded, in fact, he relished in every minute of the attention.

It was funny to realize he had been just another normal father not too long ago- one of the fellow little people who just happened to spend his Saturdays in his garage. They were simpler times, enjoyable in a mundane way, back then being mere middles aged nobodies. But now?

Now he was a star.

Irving was interrupted from his thoughts, having just finished signing his last autograph, when he nearly toppled over from a force slapping his behind.

"Haha! Yet another good show." It was Dr. Roberts, the drummer and gong enthusiast of the band. "Got to say, Beaks, we slayed them. SLAYED THEM, I say."

Irving smiled smugly, and leaned up against the nearest tree, as he watched the young party goers milling around, still chattering excitedly over their performance.

"Yeah, well, we are the top selling band in the area." he shrugged, as if to signify that their success was obviously no surprise.

Dr. Roberts let loose another short bark of hearty laughter- the bubblies were really going to the guy's head, Irving mused to himself.

"Right you are, truer words were never spoken!" the owl man announced in good cheer, before taking another swig of his beverage, and sauntering away, presumably to go mingle.

Speaking of mingling, Irving happened to spot Mr. Moff doing some mingling of his own. The woman he was speaking to wore that infamous polite smile. And that smile was suddenly gone, surprise zipping across the woman's face, only to be quickly replaced with an expression of pure rage. Mr. Moff sustained a harsh slap across his face, before the woman stomped away in a huff.

He was still rubbing his sore cheek by the time he had walked over to Irving.

"Mrs. Wulfstien is quite the woman. She's also very married, turns out." he reported, casually. He then paused to glance back to where she no longer was.

"She talked to me, you know."

Mr. Beaks was just about to put in his two cents on the matter, when they were interrupted by loud chewing- Jeremy, the final member of the band and lead singer, popping up behind the insectoid musician.

"Mm, you guys talking about Mrs. Wulfstien? Oh, oh man, the cake she made might just be the best, mmm, best one at these gigs yet." Talking was put on hold as he took another huge bite of the cake in his hand. "Mmrm, there's… there's actually cake INSIDE the cake! It's like two cakes for the price of one!"

Mr. Moff snorted.

"So, you'd say it's like…. 'cakeception'?"

The three adults laughed long and hard over the joke, before Jeremy stopped suddenly- a look of confusion on the muzzy mushroom's face

"Uh, yeah… I don't get it."

"No, you see, "Moff tried to explain, "It's a reference to-"

The geeky insectoid didn't get to finish his thought, as Jeremy suddenly gasped- dropping the piece of cake in his hand as he wildly pointing across the room.

"Oh guys, there's a second cake!" His next words coming off as a jumble of nonsense as he ran towards the snack table. " _Nice-seeing-you-talk-to-you-later-bye_!"

Irving and Moff watched him go, silently. Moff took a swig of his soda. Irving looked down at him, skeptically.

"When did you get a soda?" he asked.

"I've always had a soda." Moff replied, not bothering to look at his friend as he did so. Irving stared at his own hand, where he swore a can used to be, closing it into a fist and opening it slowly a few times, trying and failing to decipher this puzzle.

"Huh." he shrugged, and fetched another from the cooler.

Mr. Beaks, tired of standing around and ready to do some mingling, himself, took one more survey of the crowd- before noticing someone was missing from said crowd.

"Hey, has anyone seen Dr. Roberts?"

"He probably wandered off into the forest in some kind of horror-fuelled sugary daze." Jeremy offered, suddenly right behind him with more cake. He shrugged before adding, "It happens." He shoved another whole piece of cake into his mouth, and chewed loudly.

Irving looked into said woods, trying his best to contemplate the situation over. Usually their happy community wasn't that much of a dangerous place- besides a few accidents here and there. And while there was always the chance of a strand monster coming out from the deeper parts of the forest, the likelihood of their owl friend hurting himself over tripping on a log seemed far more of a possibility. Mr. Beaks pulled down his shades, as he turned back to his pals and used his thumb to point over his shoulder at the trees.

"I think we should go in there and look for him. Dr. Roberts could seriously get hurt."

The other two members of the band groaned in annoyance.

"But I was planning on checking out more women," Moff said in a whine. "There must be at least ONE single lady here that wants to date a member of 'The Sillies'!"

Mr. Beaks looked at his friend deadpanned.

"They're all mothers, Moff."

"Mothers can be single!"

Irving only looked at him, and shook his head, slowly, in disapproval. Mr. Moff slumped and frowned when Irving turned from him to lead the crew into the forest, and followed behind. Jeremy took up the rear; he needed to run back and grab more cake for the trip, not to mention their cooler full of soda.

"Alright, men; we've got a missing band member to find. Let's move out! Heh. I've always wanted to say that."

The woods were very pretty this time of day. Sunlight streamed through the dense treetops, speckling the ground and tree trunks with dancing gold. The scenery only enhanced their already inflated happy high; this had been a good month for all of them.

"I'm just saying," Moff was, indeed, saying, "who wouldn't want to date us now? I'd date us now! If, if I didn't love women so much, that is."

"We're prime real estate right now, ba-" Mr. Beaks was cut off as a scream from the back of their party of three sounded. Both he and Moff flinched and turned around- they weren't as surprised as they could have been, considering Jeremy ran out of cake a while ago and had been acting a little unstable since.

"What is it now?" Irving asked, clearly tired. Jeremy was pointing just off the path, to a purple lump of cloth on the ground.

"It's Dr. Roberts! He melted!"

Moff, who was the second closest to the object of Jeremy's horror, picked it up and looked it over.

"I'd hold off on that screaming, my friend, It's just a shirt."

Looking down the now noticeable non-natural path- no doubt made by the owl they were looking for- the insectoid exclaimed 'aha!', before running deeper into the shrubbery as he noticed another article of clothing.

"And here's his pants." A pause as he mulled the situation over. "Now why in the world would he go and do a thing like that?"

Mr. Beaks took out another soda from the cooler their mushroom pal was carrying, before opening it up with a shrug.

"I got to admit, it wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen Roberts do. Heck, one time he tried to get me to go to one of his crystal seminars and… and…" The birdman paused, now noticing a loud noise- walking towards the direction he thought it was coming from. Beaks continued, this time with a question. "And what is that weird noise? It almost sounds like a hurt critter."

"Oh no!" Jeremy cried. "What do we do?"

"I say we investigate! Women love a man who cares about animals, I hear." Moff offered. The other two stared at him for a minute in silence.

"I'm very lonely." he finally added.

"Uh, right! We'll check on the animal, and then resume our search for Dr. Roberts. Ready? And off we go!" Mr. Beaks announced, and headed off in the direction of the sound. The others followed behind. What could go wrong?

The closer they got to the noise, the more it began to sound like chanting and giggling. Eventually it led them to a clearing in the woods. The grass there had been trampled to the ground in a perfect circle.

"Ooooh my. I've heard about these." Jeremy said, as he stepped cautiously into the clearing. "Visitors from beyond the stars, who knows what they might do!"

"I don't think there's anything extraterrestrial going on here." Irving stared out at Dr. Roberts- a very naked Dr. Roberts- rolling around in the middle of the clearing, giggling to himself. His pudgy penis flopped limply under his generous belly, which jiggled joyously with every giggle. Irving ran out to confront his friend and band member, bending down, hooking his arms under the man's armpits and hoisting him upward.

"Oh boy. How much grape soda did you have there, buddy?" Irving grunted under Roberts' weight.

"Irving? Irving Beaks, is that you?" Roberts had unfortunate timing as he attempted to turn to face Irving, and only succeeded in tripping the guy trying to help him up, sending them both tumbling back onto the ground.

Making for one flushed and awkward Mr. Beaks.

"Y-yeah, heh, it's me, Roberts." The tall bird-man struggled to sit back up, the doctor on top of him far heavier than he realized. "Okay, would anybody mind giving me a hand here?"

The other two members of the band were hesitant, as they threw each other a nervous glance. Neither of them were in the mood to touch their nude friend. But as Irving continued to struggle, Jeremy's guilt kicked in as he was the first to intervene.

"Here, let me help with that."

Jeremy, being the stronger of the two, had a far easier time lifting Doctor Roberts off of his friend. However, the fuzzy mushroom nearly found himself dropping the owl in his arms as Roberts began pressing and rubbing his body against him.

"Mmm, pillowy goodness. The cosmic cloud does grant the best wishes AFTER all!"

"Ohhh, uhhh. This is weird..." Jeremy's rising panic wasn't very well-hidden. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

"It's not weird at all!" Roberts assured him, snuggling into the fur exposed from under Jeremy's collar more. "Love is completely natural and healthy! Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"Um... okay." Jeremy let go of Roberts now, and the owl man slid down and landed on the ground at his feet. Taking full advantage of his new position, a friendly hand decided to do some exploring- the digits trailing over the dark overalls on the mushroom man's body. .

"Can you feel the love, Jeremy? Can you?" The traveling hand soon found what it was looking for, and gave the covered bulge a squeeze.

"OH!" Jeremy jumped, his eyes growing wide. "Yeah, I think I feel it!"

There was a sudden tearing sound as Moff ripped off his shirt.

"I want to feel the love! Show me how to love!"

Irving Beaks, who had watched the scene fold out in a shocked stupor, finally had seen enough. Even he, in his intoxicated caffeinated high, could tell that enough insanity had gone on to warrant an intervention.

"H-heeey now," the words drawled from his beak, as he tried to separate the good doctor from his other friend's person," don't you think that may be a bit TOO friendly, Roberts? How about we all cut out this ridiculousness and get back to the party? Yeah?"

"Hmm," Roberts hummed, large eyes squinting as he scrutinized his new capturer. Irving cried out in surprise as he was tackled to the ground once more- his lanky body pinned by the heavier bird on top of him. The owl chuckled, his voice husky as he looked deeply into Mr. Beaks' eyes.

"Oh, oh you beautiful dorky man you. The crystals always warned me about you types. Like seductresses from beyond the stars, trying to tell me what I can and can't have." Dr. Roberts all feeling hands had found their way to caressing over Irving's yellow shirt- thumbs and palms kneading at the man's chest. "But the tables have turned, my compadre, for now it is _I_ who tempt _YOU_!"

Irving chuckled, and then giggled, from being nervous or because it tickled, neither of them were sure. He squirmed under his friend, but his attempts at escape were weak and halfhearted.

"Seductress? Really?" Irving felt something between flattered and confused.

"Oh my, yes." Roberts confirmed. There was a sharp intake of air when he slipped a hand under his captive's shirt, and slid his palm up his belly to his chest. The man's lightly feathered body was warm, and silky to the touch.

It had been a while, a very long while, since Irving and his wife had had a chance to be alone, what with Harvey's frequent trips to the bathroom at night, and the touching felt nice. Maybe a little bit too nice, if the growing tightness in his pants was any indication, but he didn't fight it when Roberts pulled his shirt off over his head, either.

"I was hoping for a little bit more interactive sort of teaching, honestly." Moff lamented, with a sigh, as he watched the two loving without him. When he didn't hear Jeremy respond to his comment, he glanced over to his big fuzzy friend sitting in the grass, and stroking a big, fuzzy erection, that bordered on twelve inches in length.

Well, if the insectoid wanted in on the action, he supposed he would have to invite himself. And that was exactly what he did, as he plopped himself next to the big guy- in more ways than one, he mused- as he nonchalantly tried to yawn and stretch an arm around Jeremy's backside.

"Sooo… need any help with that?"

Jeremy was startled, removing his hand from his long trunk-like member as if he just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He laughed nervously.

"OH, heh, h-hi there. I, uh, almost forgot you were here."

Moff huffed, obviously offended. Forgot? How could HE, of all people, have been forgotten?! WELL, he will show Jeremy he wasn't one to be ignored so easily, as he gripped onto the mushroom's thick shaft. The noise that came out of him was a strange blend of a startled shriek and a pleasurable moan.

Jeremy's size was intimidating, but not wholly surprising, given the size of the rest of him. It took both of Moff's hands to encircle the warm, furry cock, and still he barely managed. A bright red tip peaked out from the white fuzz, and Moff bent to lick it.

"Ooohh!"

Moff smirked, and glanced up at Jeremy- not forgotten now, was he! Except... the big fuzzy doofus was still gazing out over his head, watching whatever Irving and Roberts were doing.

Moff frowned, and let go of the member all together. This at least made Jeremy look down at the guy who had been trying his best to please him.

""W-why'd you stop?" he asked, in an almost panic.

"Oh, so nice of you to notice!" Moff whined, sarcastically. Surprisingly, his big fuzzy friend caught on.

"Oh, haha, sorry. I uh, I like to watch..." Jeremy's eyes darted away from Moff's stern gaze at this, bashfully.

"Then watch me!" He took hold of the throbbing shaft again. "And I won't stop. But as soon as you look away?" he let go, and Jeremy whined. His already lengthening member twitched in his pants as this newly found feeling of power. The insectoid, taking his right hand, went to free his own imprisoned junk. Gripping the elongated and ribbed shaft- it touching the ground like a purple caterpillar between his four legs- Mr. Moff began to pump it as his mouth was busy with other matters.

Jeremy, meanwhile, was in sensory heaven as his sense of sight, touch, and hearing was put to the test. The occasional rubbing of the bristle mustache against his red tip- mixed with the warm and moist mouth encasing it- was enough to make his toes curl.

"Ooooh, OH!" The mushroom man's voice hitched as Moff's tongue did some flicks over his nub. "Y-yeah, that's… I really like that."

Meanwhile, Irving and Roberts were progressing well in their own strange sort of affair. Irving's member now stood a proud and erect slender seven inches from the fly of his pants, and Irving himself writhed in pleasure on the ground, as Roberts stroked both of their dicks slowly with one softly feathered hand.

Feeling the owl's hot, pulsating member throbbing against his own, only enhanced the sensation. He only wished his friend would pick up the pace a little bit- the slow strokes were almost torturous. Irving lifted his hips up to meet Roberts' hand on the way down a few times to get the point across, but Roberts either didn't notice, or was ignoring it on purpose.

"Dr. Roberts," Irving said, using his most authoritative voice that he owned- sounding more like he was scolding a child than anything else. "Couldn't you just… go a _little_ faster?"

The owl man, who had previously been busy humming and chanting as if in meditation, broke it off as he laughed softly at the proposal.

"And displease the lollipop man? OH, I think not." The displeased whine from Mr. Beaks only added to his amusement. "I'm sorry, but that's just how the ritual must go. Patience is a virtue, and good things come to those who wait. You sneaky seductresses are always trying to ruin the timing."

Irving took a deep breath, and did his best to relax. It wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter; Dr. Roberts was a fair bit heavier than he was, and had him pinned pretty good. Sure, he would probably stop if he asked him to, but stopping was the last thing he was hoping for. The fiery pressure was building, but so slowly it was almost more maddening than pleasurable. Almost.

Speaking of mounting pressure, Jeremy was quickly reaching his peak, when the rubbing and licking stopped all together. His eyes shot open.

"YAAH! I'm watching!" he yelped, his eyes darting downward to see what the problem was. Moff stood there, frowning and glaring from behind his foggy goggles.

"No you weren't, your eyes were closed! Besides, don't you think it's my turn yet?" he whined, childishly.

"Your turn? Um, well…" Jeremy looked nervously at the glare he received. If he wanted his buddy to continue, he was going to have to continue playing by his rules. The fuzzy mushroom nodded his head. "Y-yeah, uh, sure! If you want."

Mr. Moff's glare turned to surprise as he was suddenly picked up like a rag doll by the much stronger man, as Jeremy turned him upside down and leaned back- a thud could be heard as he landed on the forest's dirty floor.

"What's the big idea?!" The insectoid cried, as he tried to throw a glare over his shoulder- Jeremy kept him pinned down as he held onto his sides.

The big guy laughed apprehensively.

"It's okay, trust me." He tried to explain. "Just… Just keep doing what you were doing, uh, before and… and I promise I'll keep paying attention to you!"

"I don't see how- oh my." a delighted shiver ran up Moff's spine when he felt the tongue slide over his shaft. That was certainly a new sensation! And the reasoning behind the peculiar position quickly became evident as he noticed the furry cock looming just over his head.

"How inventive!" he chirped, reclaiming the thick member and sucking on it as best he could, given its girth. He was both impressed and pleased with the way Jeremy's tongue lapped and curled around every ridge along his shaft. Later, he would vaguely remember wondering just how much of what Jeremy had been watching.

The mushroom man found his mouth salivating as he took in the long member like a homemade fun-shaped popsicle- he was eager to please, and after a while Jeremy found himself enjoying the act on his own accord. There was something intoxicating about having such an intimate part in one's mouth, Jeremy vaguely thought, as his tongue coated and wrapped around Mr. Moff. It was easy to get lost in the soothing rhythm of tracing the grooves and bumps of the insect man's purple shaft.

Jeremy found himself moaning with the act, as he eagerly ate up his treat.

The vibrations sent through his member from the moan, gathered in his gut and fuelled the fire growing there strongly and suddenly. Moff's many lonely years had done nothing for his endurance, and with a garbled cry, that fire let loose and he came.

"Hnnngohhhh that's the good stuff..." Moff moaned and trembled, spilling his load into Jeremy's awaiting mouth in three enthusiastic squirts. Then he lay, exhausted, atop Jeremy's fuzzy belly, lapping lazily and contentedly at the rapidly leaking tip in front of him.

Jeremy continued to lick as he cleaned Moff's exposed purple flesh, though found himself frowning when he realized his pal slowed down on his end.

"C-could you… go faster? Please?" The glare given to him as the insectoid stopped all together was enough to throw the mushroom man into a panic all together. "Or don't! Whatever you want to do, uh, sir! Just, please don't stop!"

Moff huffed as he readjusted his goggles- using a hand to swipe away some of the fog. However, the begging did satisfy his need for attention, as well as a new fondness for having so much power over someone. Mr. Moff smirked smugly, as he brought the penis's red tip back to his mouth and began to suck- his hands squeezing tightly as it massaged the thick fuzzy girth. Every time his hands traveled up Jeremy's trunk, he would pull down-exposing more of the tip. And when he did this, the insect man's lips would pucker more as his tongue would shove against and suck.

"Oh, oh, ooooh I'm- geeze- Moff it's- MOFF!"

The insect man could tell well enough what that meant, as he quickly brought his mouth away- Jeremy climaxing loudly as the cum oozed from him like an erupting volcano. Spurting his creamy goodness down his white fur.

Jeremy, even as he panted with a smile on his face, truly wished the fun didn't have to stop. He was momentarily distracted from his happy high as he heard a familiar cry:

"Ohh, don't stop!"

Across the way, it seemed Irving and Doctor Roberts were nearing their finish line, as well. The chanting had sped up- as had the stroking, much to Irving's relief- but now it was uneven and labored. Both cocks- one thick and light brown, the other longer but thinner- leaked a steady stream of excited precum. Their juices mixed together and slid down the shafts, aiding the helpful hand in its task.

"Ohhh, yes!" Roberts jerked and thrust forward, his member erupting, his seed raining down on Irving's bare chest feathers. "The Lollipop man has arrived!"

The sensation of the slimy substance coating his feathered chest was not enough to take Beaks out of his enjoyment, even as cum squirted onto his cheek and hair. He was also happy that Roberts didn't stop with his hands even after the owl had ejaculated. Up and down the feathered palm went, just as eagerly pumping the thin but long blue shaft. Faster and faster, Dr. Roberts jerked his limbs as if- in his strange mind- Irving succumbing to him was just as important as any of his other cosmic mumbo jumbo he was so fond of. Panting, his insides burning around his gut as Mr. Beak's member twitched and his taloned toes curled.

"Oh… oh, Roberts! I'm…"

"Yes, Beaks, that's it! Succumb to me! Please him!"

He was still ranting about the all-powerful lollipop man when Irving thrust upward, digging his fingers into the dirt below him, moaning and whining as his pleasure shot up, just barely missing Roberts' left eye. The less ambitious squirts settled on Roberts' hand and Irving's lower stomach.

Satisfied, in more ways than one, Roberts rolled off of his friend, and plopped down beside him in the cool grass. They both just laid there, staring up drowsy at the dappled canopy above. Irving smiled contently with his eyes closed as he- by post climax habit- went out and grabbed onto the feathered hand next to him.

"That was… Something else, Roberts."

Definitely not better than the intimate moments with his wife, but not bad either!

It was with that thought that Mr. Beak's eyes shot open, as he jolted off of the ground in a panic.

"My- MY WIFE! I'm married, what… oh no, what were we THINKING?!"

"Lucky man!" Roberts congratulated from beside him, still not fully realizing the impact of their current situation.

"Hmmmnnnn." Jeremy moaned, down for the count in his own euphoric daze.

"I just had sex." Moff bragged, reclined comfortably on top of Jeremy, as if he was a big fuzzy beanbag chair.

"I... I... oh man. Oh no. I. I gotta go, guys. I gotta make this right. Oh no." Now in full panic mode, Irving shot up, grabbed his clothes and struggled to put them back on, even as he took off through the woods toward home.

On the way home, Irving had briefly considered never telling his wife about what had transpired in the woods that day. But the idea was quickly pushed aside; lying to his wife was almost as filthy a deed as the act of adultery, itself. So now he sat, on the edge of their bed, head hung in shame, as he helped his wife fold laundry while he recounted the entire story... leaving out the unnecessary details, of course.

"It's just… and I am so so sorry, honey. I don't know what came over me- over all of us!" Irving nearly sobbed, as he ceased his folding. "I'd honestly understand if you'd want to leave me."

Mrs. Beaks had been silent as she folded her own basket of towels and listened to her husband's confession. She put in her final piece of cloth into the basket on the bed as she cleared her throat.

"So, let me get this straight so I have the pieces together… Your newfound stardom led you to cockily start drinking cans upon cans of grape soda- even though you know you're sensitive to sugar rushes- and the next thing you know, you and your garage band buddies were in the forest… having sex within a hundred yards of a children's birthday party?"

"... Yes?"

She turned to him, and he was shocked to find her smirking.

"Honey, I hate to tell you, but your little drunken escapade sounds pretty tame compared to my all-girl band days."

Irving gaped at her as she passed him, giving his knee a quick pat on her way through, as if consoling a child that had just come in dead last in a footrace.

"Oh, the stories I could tell you, haha oh my!" and out the door and down the hall she went.

Irving just stared at the empty doorway for a few silent moments. When her words finally sunk in, he shot up off the bed, and dashed out of the room.

"Uh, honey? Dear? What kind of stories are we talking here?!"

The next day rolled around, and a ball of anxiety found itself lodging a home in the pit of Irving's stomach. As the hours ticked by, and it got closer and closer to the previously scheduled band practice meet up, Mr. Beaks had to distract himself in order to drown out the feeling. By the time two o'clock rolled around the whole house had been cleaned- top to bottom- three times.

Irving took a deep breath, readjusting his glasses, before stepping out into the garage- as he waited for his band mates to arrive.

He plopped down in a folding chair, which squeaked under his weight when he did so.

"Relaaax, Irving..." he muttered out loud, trying to still his bouncing leg. "Maybe they won't show. Would that be so bad? I mean, it would be completely understandable, after-"

"Hi dad!"

Irving yelped and jumped, looking up to see his son standing in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation..." Harvey glanced around the empty garage. "... with yourself."

Mr. Beaks chuckled nervously, but it did calm his nerves ever so slightly to see his son in such high spirits this morning.

"No, no, it's fine. Just a little anxious. Nervous, maybe. I uh... yeah..." Irving trailed off, breaking eye contact with his son, who frowned at him in concern. The pitter patter of tiny feet on the concrete floor as Harvey walked over to comfort his dad.

Once there, Harvey used the broom leaning against the wall to sweep a clean spot on the floor in front of his dad, before settling down into the newly swept spot. Then he smiled up at his dad, and gave a single nod.

"Okay, ready. Wanna talk about it?"

Irving found his face flushing, realizing straight away that there was no way he could bring up what happened to his pure cinnamon roll of a son. Mr. Beaks scratched the back of his neck, as he awkwardly tried to explain himself without offending his child.

"I… don't think this is something I can talk to you about, sport."

"Why?" Harvey asked, looking slightly hurt. "You and mom are always saying when something is bothering me it helps to talk to the ones you love."

"Yes, I know. But this… is relating to adult things. And I'm not sure if there is a way to even explain it in a way for you to understand anyhow."

"Like… taxes?"

This actually managed to bring a smile to the father's face as he chuckled.

"No, not taxes. Just… I'm worried I may have done something that will make it so that my buddies won't like me anymore, is as simple as I can put it."

"Oohhhhh." Harvey nodded, a comically serious expression on his face. "Was it something really bad?"

Irving sighed, and lowered his head in shame. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"I see. ... Did you tell mom about it?"

Irving's eyes shot open, and Harvey was staring at him, intently.

"Uh, yeah, I did. She was... surprisingly okay with it."

Harvey nodded, seemed to contemplate this, and then stood up.

"You did the right thing, dad. You admitted what you did, and I'm proud of you. If mom forgave you, it couldn't have been that bad, and if those guys are really your friends, they'll forgive you, too."

Irving laughed, he couldn't help it, and reached down to pick up his son and give him a big hug. That little piece of inspirational advice didn't quite fit this particular situation, but close enough.

"When did you become so smart?" Irving teased his giggling son.

"Oh, that? I learn fun little lessons like that all the time! I should write a book." he slipped off his dad's lap, and began walking away, turning to wave. "Well, anyway, bye! I hope that thing goes well."

Irving waved awkwardly back, and watched Harvey disappear around the corner. Not long after, the sound of distant, hushed mumbling could be heard, and Roberts, Jeremy, and Moff came through the trees, muttering to each other.

And with it the nervousness returned, though admittedly Mr. Beaks felt better after the talk with his son. He stood up from his chair, as he waved to the guys.

"Uh, h-hey guys! Glad you could make it."

This momentarily caused Jeremy and Moff to stop in their tracks, as they were surprised by the sudden greeting. Dr. Roberts, however, didn't seemed as bothered as he continued his way into the garage.

"And a HELLO to you as well. Funny seeing you here- we were JUST talking about you!"

This confused Irving as he raised a brow.

"But… I _live_ here."

"Haha! Indeed you do, you crazy man, you!" Roberts laughed, slapped Irving on the back as he passed him, and continued on his way over to his drum set, where he sat down and grabbed his drum sticks.

Irving gaped at him. He sputtered, his attention darting between Roberts, and Jeremy and Moff, who were still standing in the garage doorway, awkwardly.

"Guys! We have to talk about yesterday. It was weird, right? Can we all agree that it was weird?"

Moff and Jeremy exchanged quick glances at each other, while nodding.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird..."

"Quite, yes..."

"Weird?" Roberts asked, sounding shocked and mildly offended. "Why, my dear boys, there is nothing weird about exploring and experimenting with your most trusted friends! Are you three really going to stand there and tell me it wasn't an, enjoyable, experience?"

It was Jeremy who was first to speak up, as he tapped his fingers together anxiously.

"Uh, no? I mean, no to saying that. I…. uh, kinda sorta liked it."

Moff stroked his mustache.

"I'll say. Some tongue."

"And you, Beaks?" Dr. Roberts urged on, giving Irving the most serious expression the homeowner had ever seen. "I experienced YOUR enjoyment up close and personally."

Irving really wished he wouldn't be so blunt about it, as his face became stained a reddish hue.

"Ahem, yes. It… wasn't bad, I guess."

This brought a smile back onto Roberts' beak as he perked up.

"Then problem solved!"

Irving watched in disbelief when Moff and Jeremy voiced their agreement that their problem had indeed been solved, and filed into the garage as if to join in for their scheduled band practice.

"Wait, no! This is still very much a problem!" Beaks stressed. "We need to agree to n-"

"To do it again sometime? Why Irving, what a wonderful idea!" Roberts interrupted, leaving his post to saunter over to Irving, and slip an arm around his friend's shoulders.

It was obvious that the others wouldn't listen to him. Sure, they could be fine with doing something like that again because THEY weren't married. THEY didn't have a family to think about! A wife who they loved so dearly and didn't deserve. A… wife that had been okay with what had happened. Huh… Irving suddenly wondered how okay she would be with it being more than a one-time thing. She was surprisingly open minded, and… it HAD truly been an enjoyable experience.

Mr. Beaks sighed.

"Okay, but I'm making no promises. This is something I need to talk to my wife about."

Dr. Roberts laughed.

"But of course! She's always free to come along if she pleases as well. More the merrier, and all that jazz!"

Irving laughed, nervously. He couldn't imagine being able to watch his wife being... he shook the images out of his head.

Roberts leaned in, his breath hot on Irving's neck as he whispered.

"The Lollipop Man has a great many more things to teach you, Beaks." And with a wink and a quick squeeze to his rump, Roberts walked back to his place behind the drum set, and began practice himself, the other two following suit.

"Heh... well, that went better than expected." Irving muttered to himself, watching his friends jam out without him. "...I think."

Irving took his place and joined them. He didn't know exactly what his future held for him, but he knew one thing was for certain… It would be interesting.

.:THE END:.


End file.
